


(If You're Wondering If I Want You to) I Want You To

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: Tangled AU [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: White Violets: Let's take a chance on happiness---Set within the Tuskless Love (Tangled AU) universe, but there is no /need/ to read that one, nor Touch





	(If You're Wondering If I Want You to) I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Fjord goes by Oskar up until right after this chapter, where he then reveals his actual name is Fjord - just like in Tangled with Flynn/Eugene
> 
> Beau and Yasha needs their own parts set within this universe, but I've not felt the inspiation needed until now.
> 
> It WILL make more sense to have read Tuskless Love first (and possibly Touch for later chapters), but it can be read on its own

Beau likes Yasha.   
  
She  _ likes _ likes her. A whole lot actually, but admitting that she does? No chance she’ll admit to it. She knows she’ll get teased about it, and knows Molly especially won’t let her hears the end of it.    
All in all, Beau thinks she’s doing a pretty good job when it comes to hiding it, cause no one mentions anything to her.   
  
But Caleb… She had not counted on the usually quiet and reserved wizard to talk to her about it.   
  
And she had certainly not expected him to bring it up in front of a complete stranger, but here they are, in front of a flower vendor, and Caleb’s asking her if she’s not going to buy some for Yasha.    
  
It’s so unexpected it’s jarring, and for a moment Beau doesn’t know what to say.   
  
“Look, all I am saying is that you should get her some,” Caleb says. “She likes them,  _ ja _ ?” 

“Yeah, but like… Are you sure it won’t be like, weird or something?” 

“Beauregard, they are just flowers. They do not have to mean anything unless you want them to.” 

“Right. Yeah. Okay.”    
  
Caleb, gods damn him, has a point.   
  
She knows Yasha likes flowers, knows she collect them along the rode as they travel, but the ones found here aren’t common or easy to find by just anyone, they have to be cultivated and Beau knows Yasha will like them.   
  
Beau tries to distract Caleb by asking him about Molly, if he’ll get the tiefling something as well.   
  
It doesn’t work, as Caleb just pretends not to know what she’s talking about, and then picks out flowers on her behalf.   
Clearly he knows the meaning of them, but doesn’t tell her what it is, and even if she did dare to ask, Beau’s not sure she’d want to know, because it might prove too difficult to hand them over.   
She’s given flowers to Yasha before, helped her find some when they set up camp.   
  
But they’ve always been wildflowers, free for anyone to pick up as they please.   
  
These however? She’s  _ paying _ for these. They’re chosen from a variety of others, and she doesn’t know the meaning of a single one of them, never had the use for knowledge like this.   
Until now.    
  
Jester and Oskar interrupts them before she can ask, and she doesn’t have time to ask Caleb to tell her the meaning.   
  
\---   
  
Beau spends the entire night gathering up her courage.   
  
She knows she’ll need to hand over the flowers soon, before they wilt despite the simple enchantment put on them to make them last longer without being placed in water.    
They watch as Jester performs and then as Gustav takes the stage again, and Beau somehow finds the courage.   
  
“D’you mind stepping away with me for a sec?” she asks Yasha.   
“Sure,” the taller woman replies, the smallest of smiles on her lips.   
  
So Beau leads her to a dark section, hidden away from prying eyes. Once she’s sure no one sees them, she takes the flowers out and hands them over. Had her eyesight not been so bad in the low light, Beau would have seen the blush on Yasha’s pale cheeks as she presents them.   
  
“I saw them and thought you’d like them.” It sounds awkward even to her own ears.   
“They’re beautiful,” Yasha says, voice as soft and gentle as always, but Beau picks up on a hint of something. “Do you know what they mean?”   
“Ah, no. I didn’t ask.”   
“Ask?”   
“There’s a vendor in town, sells flowers. Walked past with Caleb as we waited for Oskar and Jester and you guys. I saw them and…”   
  
Yasha smiles at her, and it’s such a rare thing to see a full fledged smile, not just the barest hint of the corners of her lips turning up.   
  
“And you thought of me,” Yasha finished her sentence. “Thank you Beau. Do you want to know what they mean?”   
“You know?”   
“Yes. I have a book, you know. It’s a good thing to know if any of the flowers can cause any harm.”   
“Okay. What do they mean then?”   
“They’re white violets.  _ Let’s take a chance on happiness _ . That’s what they mean.”   
  
All Beau can do is stare at her.   
  
“Oh. I didn’t...” Yasha’s face falls for a moment, but Beau quickly speaks up. “I mean, I didn’t know it but it’s not like I don’t mean it or want to or whatever but…”   
“Beau. Stop rambling please.”   
  
And then Yasha, big, strong, beautiful, kind and incredible Yasha, whom Beau’s been in love with for months and months, leans in to kiss her.   
  
Beau rises up on her tiptoes to meet her, because Yasha is tall, and the height difference isn’t something they’ve had to take into account until now, and it’s awkward at first, finding the right angle.   
She reaches out to place both hands on Yasha’s waist to keep her balance, as one of Yasha’s hands cradles the back of her head as the other holds the flowers.   
  
And Yasha, stunning, strong, stoic Yasha lets out a  _ whimper _ as their lips meet in a closed mouthed, chaste kiss.   
  
A shudder goes through Beau at that, and she moans, deepening their kiss, licking along Yasha’s lower lip, until she parts them and Beau can taste Yasha. If her mind was working, Beau would make a mental note of what Yasha tastes like, but she’s too far gone already.   
  
Then applause rings out and they jump apart, having forgotten where they are.   
  
They’re still alone in their dark section, but the next act is clearly over, which means the performances have almost come to an end and it’s time for them to return to their vigil before it happens, as people tend to get rowdy after witnessing the displays they have to offer.   
  
“Later,” Yasha says, and Beau will hold her to that.   
  
\---   
  
Later becomes later than they could possibly have planned, but in the end Beau is nervously pacing the ground where their tents are set up.   
  
Yasha appears at last, bedroll tucked under her arm and oh… She’s actually going to do this?  _ They’re _ actually doing this?   
For a long while, Beau only stares at her, dumbfounded and nervous and elated all at once, and she doesn’t know what to say, which is odd, because she’s rarely ever lost for words.   
  
Except when it comes to Yasha.   
  
“I do not know what you had in mind, but I’m tired. This whole thing, it’s…”   
“Yeah. Didn’t expect that to happen,” Beau comments. “You’re right, we really should sleep though. I didn’t actually...”    
“Did you not think anything would happen?”   
“Well… yeah.”   
  
Yasha leans in to kiss her forehead, just as Caleb appears.   
  
They almost jump apart, and it causes Caleb to stop and look at them. At their flustered faces, the bedroll under one of Yasha’s arms, then at the tent he shares with Beau, and even in the dim light Beau can see realisation on his face.   
  
“Oh, uh, Caleb, I was…”   
“No no, it is okay. I am happy for you, Beauregard, Yasha. I will find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”   
“Caleb,” Yasha says, voice gentle but filled with humour and what almost sounds like a dare, but isn’t. “I’m sure Molly will let you sleep in his tent.”   
  
**_His_ ** _ tent _ , Beau’s brain repeats back at her.  _ Not in his tent  _ **_for tonight_ ** _ , or in  _ **_our_ ** _ tent _ . She can’t possibly be hearing this right, because to Beau it sounds like this moving of sleeping arrangements will be permanent, but surely…   
  
“ _ Ja _ , okay, I will ask him.”   
“I know Molly, Caleb. You do not have to ask him.”   
  
Caleb nods, and to Beau he looks just as dumbfounded as she had herself a few moment ago. He moves past them, picks up his own bedroll and moves towards Molly’s tent.    
  
“Shall we?” Yasha asks, not waiting for permission before she crawls into the tent to make her bed for the night, giving Beau a magnificent view as she doesn.   
“Yeah, sure.”   
  
It’s weird, sharing space with a person who doesn’t shy from contact.   
  
Instead, Yasha makes sure to place their rolls as close together as possible, then lies down and waits for Beau.    
  
“Come here,” she says as soon as Beau’s made herself ready for sleep, and Beau wastes no time in moving into Yasha’s open, welcoming arms. Moments pass, then Yasha speaks up again. “I like to cuddle. I don’t know if that is okay with you but…”   
“Oh no. I wanna do that. With you. I mean…”   
“Shhh,” Yasha says, then places a kiss at the top of Beau’s head. “We are supposed to sleep now.”   
  
Beau nods, feeling Yasha’s chest rise and fall underneath her head. The beating of Yasha’s heart is a soothing rhythm, and soon Beau finds herself lulled to sleep in the arms of her first love.


End file.
